pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style)
The Cartoon Adventures of 5805's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Julietchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Pianitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Furfuritchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Harptchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style) - Cozy Heart Penguin Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style): Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Fear Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:The Cartoon Adventures of 5805 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG